


【PWP】【DCD/士海】白学自学热线

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Top！Kadoya Tsukasa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: 19士海身体♂力行教09海什么叫做♂爱的三轮车
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【PWP】【DCD/士海】白学自学热线

**Author's Note:**

> **预警：**  
>  （我希望大家看见我搞黄就默认）严重的dirty talk、并不激烈的sm（并不严重的踩踏、19海穿过环）、1909海激吻贴贴、W咬、颜射、吞精、放置、骑乘、羞耻……还有就是我喜欢哎嘿颜那种男性向一点的场面（对手指），我觉得自己就是在写拔作/黄片脚本，虽然很甜但是就真的特别雷_(:з」∠)_  
>  **OOC：**  
>  19海非常浪和“魅魔”，09海非常纯和纠结，19士非常S以及体贴得谜之隐晦；19士海真的好甜哦

“唔嗯哦❤…嗯呜哈啊……阿士♡哼嗯啊~”

在屋内令人面红耳赤、熟悉又陌生的呻吟的强奸下，海东大树终于舍得将收到简讯后快要被自己捏爆的手机塞回口袋。即使气到刻意卷烫过的头发都差点刺猬一样一根根竖起，手也汗津津的，但怪盗的职业素养还是让他悄无声息地把不应该紧锁的门给完好无损地撬开了。

淫糜的气味扑面而来，雾一样地蒙在他的眼睛上，但比门矢士还清楚门矢士的士学家海东大树依然看得出衣冠楚楚坐在沙发上的门矢士并不是他认识的门矢士。

不只是面部的棱角褪去稚气被雕琢得更加分明，凌厉的气场也与大修卡首领有些相似却又多了几丝哄骗人的人情味。海东大树不能承认他的腿有些软，尤其是越过透明茶几看到那个跪在门矢士好像变得更长了的双腿间，仅靠白色风衣勉强遮住下身、屁眼被品红色假阳具撑开、把地毯搞得一塌糊涂的金发男人时，他甚至没有控制住自己地狠狠跺了一下地板。

那一声“咚”倒是终于让门矢士停下手下的动作，抬起头正视他。

尴尬，就很尴尬。

“呜呜嗯♡哈啊…难怪主动约我咳咳呃…今天这么快就要进入正餐了吗？”夹在面面相觑的两人之间的金发男人完全没有觉得哪里不对的样子，含糊不清地说，“可以哦❤，我也超级想阿士♡！有按简讯里说的做好准备~”

“……这也是你准备的吗？”

也许是眼前的状况让门矢士忘记习惯性回嘴了，也许是他们之间发生过太多事让门矢士不再习惯性回嘴了。反正他的声音也不一样了，虽然听上去还是懒散得要命，但是已经没有了那种果浆一样粘稠的青涩，取而代之的是不知道酝酿了多久才能低沉到这种程度的醇厚。

“海东。”

听到这个称呼，海东大树不得不承认那个被鼻涕眼泪唾液或者还有其他不明液体糊了一脸也盖不住浪荡表情，被当做飞机杯一样使用还笑得出来的人是自己。尽管成因不同，但谁也说不清到底是哪个海东脸更红。

“诶~完全不明白阿士在说什么……”金发的海东无辜地眨眼，慷慨大方地发出邀请，“过去的我，要一起吗❤？”

疑似特地保养过的皮肤又白又滑，几乎快要赶上女人，就是嘴唇即使被艹得又红又肿却依旧唇纹明显，干燥得活像个怎么也喂不饱的饥渴魅魔。他还握着门矢士的东西舍不得撒手，只是弹了一下艳红的舌头用响亮的水声表示自己的欢迎。

“啧，你怎么不干脆把警察时候的自己也一起找来……”

总而言之，门矢士是打算把责任扣到金发海东身上了，虽说发简讯的那个人是他才对。

“哇！差劲！我难得大度和人分享，阿士居然还想要4P！”警戒如猫鼬的金发海东噌地一下坐直身子，夸张地叫起来，“你这样的淫棍真是人人得以锯之！要是阿士精尽人亡了我就去找以前那个纯情得多的阿士！”

“警察来了的话就可以把你们两个小偷一网打尽了。”已经大概明白了的门矢士试图打断他戏剧化的表演，直接用他最喜欢的东西堵住他的嘴，“你这种贪得无厌的荡妇去了他才会直接精尽人亡吧。”

“唔嗯哈❤……嗯恕我拒绝嗯啊哼♡…被限制人身自由！”人类不愧是万物之灵，虽然还不至于在地心或者平流层里生活，但奇异的适应能力与坚定的决心让早就被充分艹开过嗓子眼的金发海东不算游刃有余但也足够畅快地抓住每一次被拉拽着抽离的机会抱怨，“嗯哈呜♡…当初不是约好……咻呜❤嗯…只有监禁play绝对不可以吗！”

被cue到的人还没来得及组织语言就被干净利落地择出语境，他们倒是自顾自地聊起来了，这不禁让海东大树忍不住重新定义何谓“卿卿我我”。长达十年的追逐戏码让他们逐步坚守“打炮不变身，变身只打架”和“你情我愿，旁人自便”的开放性互动原则，难免让老司机们不忍直视、小可爱们不知所措。

自诩老司机的小可爱海东大树对此表示，如果门矢士敢这样对他，他保证一口下去让门矢士当场去势痛到去世！

“喂，你要看到什么时候，出去或者过来快点选一个，不要敞着门浪费暖气。”虽然门矢士除了裤拉链哪也没开，但是金发海东现在可是真空风衣的状态，毕竟又到了白色相簿的季节，要是感冒的话一定会被缠上很长一段时间。

“砰！”

海东大树暴躁地摔上门，头也不回地扑通一下跪到了也许是为了保护某人膝盖而特意铺在沙发前的一小块地毯上。他那边的门矢士为了减轻自身打扫负担，除了被光夏海强行包办的定制营养套餐以及一世界一换的奇装异服之外，住行一律从简，绝对不会搞这种花里胡哨的麻烦玩意儿。

——艹，好软和，这样的宝物我一定要拥有。

试图挤进门矢士腿间但被金发海东不知道是故意还是无意扭着身子挤开的海东大树忍不住职业病发作地感慨。这绝对不是嫉妒，他宁可说自己嫉妒金发海东那超越他那个时代的洋气打扮，虽然他自己为了行动方便总是穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，顶多戴个帽子，但每次看到门矢士那些千奇百怪的制服时还是十分顶不住。

他又忍不住打量起门矢士那套看不出职业的西装，视线一路向上攀爬，皮鞋、露出的一小截袜子、西装、丝质衬衣、项链，终点是门矢士那自以为是的怜悯表情。

“不是说要大度的吗，怎么一个人吃独食？”门矢士捏着金发海东的后颈，拎猫一样把他拉开了一些。

“唔唔唔哼❤…”

金发海东收缩着脸颊显得他的颧骨更加突出，整张脸诡异到扭曲甚至可以说丑陋的地步，他含得很深很紧，以至于嘴在阴茎抽离时被拉得更长，也许和下面那个洞被艹时不会有太大差别。

海东大树自然是想和门矢士做的，上或下都没有关系，但总之不是像金发海东这样毫无顾忌地把自己全身心交由门矢士随意糟蹋。他是怪盗，要潇洒不能狼狈，要眼界开阔而不是变成一条看见肉骨头就摇尾吐舌、兜不住口水的母狗。

但是“母狗”煞有架势地整理起自己已经被打湿的衣襟，哪怕里面除了一条疑似和门矢士同款的项链什么都没有，哪怕他就斜靠着门矢士的腿被门矢士把玩着发丝，他笑起来不再是那种浮于皮肉全靠露出的八颗牙展示自己骨头的笑容，用着主人一般的口吻，大方地说出小气的话：“让你舔一下我的阿士还是可以的哦~”

“什么时候轮到你来决定了？”

门矢士在奇怪的地方提出反驳。扯着金发的手开始施力，但头颅被压向地面的过程很慢，说不清是门矢士故意没使多大劲还是金发海东有意抵抗，外人从来都看不明白他们之间的博弈。

当鞋底碾上那张维持着笑容的脸，两个海东几乎同时战栗起来。

“……你别太过分。”海东大树并不知悉他们约炮时的约定，但好像也忘了自己还带着Diend Driver。有什么东西在敲打他的心房，扰乱了供血，他在冒汗但喉咙却很干，干到只能发出开裂的嘶哑声响。

“你觉得我过分吗，海东？”

鞋尖描绘着脚下人的下颌、脖颈，伸进更加污糟的风衣，像一把利刃将其剖开，暴露的皮肤在胁迫下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“呜嗯…哼哈…过分…好过分……”金发海东顺着鞋的动作向海东大树张开先前并拢的双腿，他只来及看清那颤抖的肉棍前端好像穿了个银色的金属环，金发海东就抱着门矢士的脚压了上去再次夹紧，缓慢地抬起腰，“呜呜哈嗯❤…用力…阿士…踩我啊♡……”

就算不看门矢士前倾的坐姿，光是看金发海东发抖的程度，海东大树也能明白他已经得逞了，精心修剪的短发再凌乱也遮不住他满面的春光，海东大树只觉得自己的脸越来越烫，被翘起的头发蹭得发痒。

“我怎么不知道你以前就喜欢这样。”门矢士看着海东大树裆部按捺不住地鼓起，却依旧只和金发的海东对话，“找过其他男人了，嗯？”

“嗯哈啊啊啊啊♡……才没有呜呜嗯…”大概是真的用了力，金发海东整个人缩作一团抽搐起来，“呜哼嗯…反正告诉阿士…笨蛋阿士❤也只会骂我变态……”

“从被男人踩鸡巴就能射的变态变成了舔男人鸡巴就能射的变态，这就是你这十年来的长进啊？”

门矢士当然能感受到脚下的东西跳得有多厉害，既然已经射过了那就该轮到他了才是。他俩都是不喜欢吃亏的家伙，对彼此更是翻了倍的斤斤计较，要将讨债进行到底，只是海东总会爽到先弹尽粮绝，以至于每次到了最后什么也射不出的时候还得硬着……头皮奉陪到底。

门矢士收回腿。金发海东已经浑身湿透，像好不容易抱住浮木的溺水之人被带离湍急的河流，趴在门矢士的腿上虚弱地喘息，无暇顾及还深陷泥淖无法自拔的海东大树。他也说不好门矢士到底是懒得同时伺候他们两个还是故意吊着尚且幼稚的自己，毕竟哪种恶劣行径看上去都像是门矢士的手笔。

既然海东大树还傻乎乎地替他打抱不平，那他也见不得海东大树孤零零地被干晾在一旁，要门矢士亲自动手多少需要付出些代价，他只能自己上了。

“阿士可以试试看我十年前是不是就是这个样子哦~”

缓过来的金发海东一手拉着海东大树攥着拳头的手，一手扣住那个宕机中的脑袋吻了上去，舌头灵活得让海东大树怀疑这才是他撬锁的工具。

初吻丧失的海东大树瞪大了眼睛想要将金发海东推开，但门矢士似乎永远选择站在另一个他那边，踩着金发海东把他压在身下。

“嗯呜哼♡……咻呜哈……啊❤……”

刚刚还满是余裕的人立刻气息紊乱。湿热的废气灌进海东大树的肺里，每一个被强行撑开的肺泡都骚动着要抗议。也许是熟能生巧，金发海东很快就解开、扒下了他的裤子，把他硬得通红的性器和自己还软着的贴在一起撸动。

“嗯——！！！”

如果不是因为动作超乎想象的粗鲁，海东大树估计已经射出来了。两人上身像连体婴儿一样黏在一起，挣脱出来的右手也被踩住，他夹着腿试图抵抗，但金发海东居然趁机日起了他的腿缝！

顺着脊梁滑向尾椎开始顶弄假阳具的门矢士无疑鞭策着金发海东变本加厉地动作，他们又一次隔着金发海东对上视线，尽管并没有实质性的插入行为、门矢士也只是单纯地观察着他，海东大树还是觉得自己被门矢士给强奸了，不，应该说他更希望此刻在身上肆虐的人是门矢士。金发海东渡给他的过量唾液如同深夜的离岸之流，没过察觉得太晚的海东大树再粗暴地将他卷入不正常的欲望旋涡。门矢士的目光将他的无力燃烧成更加有害的绝望，他被踩住的手反过来要去握门矢士的脚踝，最终却只能勉强拉得到裤脚。

“别弄得好像我和阿士在欺负你一样啊。”到底是成熟的大人了，埋头苦干的金发海东很快也察觉到了对方的抽泣，湿漉漉的赤蛇总算是放过了海东大树麻痹的舌头，替他掩盖眼角的泪痕，“从自大狂阿士那里保住了初吻和处子不是一件值得炫耀的事情才对吗！顺便一提，阿士的初吻和处子都是我们的哦♡~”

“哈？所以说你果然还是找过男人了。”

“驳回！我对阿士来说是‘女人’吧！”

海东大树的眼角红过又冷又湿的腿根内侧。他并没有因为金发海东的安慰好受多少，反倒是更加绝望，绝望于自己在门矢士的冷眼旁观下不可控地高潮，更绝望于自己终会从一个仅仅因为初吻和处子没有交给喜欢的人就掉眼泪的纯情傻逼变成一个满嘴歪理、不知廉耻的放荡骚逼。

“啧，那我要算你已经射过两回了。”

“哈？那我们两个一起让你射也要算你两回！”

海东大树被推搡至门矢士的性器前。那个东西和他的脸一样沾满了金发海东的涎水，使得它们闻起来差不多就是一个味儿，就好像它天生就该插在自己嘴里。这样的认知让他有些眩晕，他几乎是反射性地把那玩意儿含进嘴里，门矢士的气味在味觉的加持下总算开始侵略他的鼻腔，他不自觉地想要尝到更多，但是毫无经验的他光是收起牙齿就已经有些力不从心，根本吞不进多少。

“你真的很贪诶……”金发海东戳了戳海东大树鼓起的脸颊，张开嘴半包住他留在外边的柱身，侧着头用唇舌前后研磨，“只是含着，阿士是不会艹你的哦~”

比起勤勤恳恳事无巨细地照顾门矢士的每一个敏感点，他更喜欢对方揪着自己的头发在他好像已经变成性器官的口腔里横冲直撞，窒息会让他觉得门矢士要艹坏他的脑子。

世界的破坏者很早以前就开始畏手畏脚，却只在他的引诱下变得冷酷暴戾，那他便成为了他唯一能够破坏的世界。但他同时也要比任何一个世界都坚不可摧遗世独立，这样他才能确保自己成为唯一有资格收容他的世界。等价交换从来不过妄想或骗局，不断散失的热量会引导宇宙走向混沌，他和门矢士之间在外界看来匪夷所思的联系也只是幌子和掩饰，他要和他再经历无数个十年，在无数旅途汇成的终焉一瞥时空的尽头。

修长的手指插入他带着水汽的发丝，温存得像是抚摸承着朝露的叶，他吊起湿润的眼睛向上望去，什么也来不及看清就被压着头，被门矢士强行避开了。

“唔哼哼❤……”

瓮声瓮气的笑传到海东大树的喉咙里，沉到胸口再也找不到出路。门矢士落在那头金发上的眼神他看在眼里，与看向他的玩味、打量完全不同。他明白自己融入不进那个恶心的氛围，这个状况让他妒火中烧也愈发欲火中烧。他吐出嘴里的东西从另一侧有样学样地舔弄，生涩的舌头不知天高地厚地试图抢夺更多的领地，甚至要伸进另一个自己的嘴里。

金发海东当然不会放过送上门来的幼崽，他知道怎么在口交的时候合理发挥牙齿的作用，行事远比海东大树大胆。被牵制到尴尬境地的海东大树很快意识到对方故意在放水却不放过他，更加地恼羞成怒。肉刃割不裂四片唇瓣围成的肉腔，他们像两条交配中的蛇纠缠在一起，不断换着地扭打在一起的两根舌头带来的刺激确实不小，贪欲在黑金交织下所形成的截然不同的表情也颇具冲击性。门矢士简直有些后悔没有趁海东大树被“强奸”时，去取冰块和热水让他俩分别含着再给他口。

金发的海东一手握住顶端，用覆着薄茧的虎口摩擦系带区、食指按住铃口边缘打圈，一手牵引着海东大树的手抚慰下面的囊袋。沉甸甸的手感有一瞬令海东大树想做个逃兵，但金发海东与他十指相扣让他无处躲闪，方便饱胀的双丸一次次地侵犯他的手掌。

“哼嗯嗯…唔嗯…”

“咻呜♡…哈啊……阿士❤嗯唔……很嗯…喜欢❤吧哼啊……我也是♡……”

虽然不至于高潮，但海东大树的确再次硬了起来，即使被门矢士嘲笑说是“舔男人鸡巴都能硬的变态”，他也没法反驳。当海东大树自己呻吟出声时，他才真正了解到另一个自己叫得到底有多放荡，他好像真的尝到了他嘴里的甜味，只是他更好奇对方的口舌怎么能在这种时候还喋喋不休地说着那些显得神志不清却又完整的淫言浪语。

“随时嗯啊♡…射给我❤哼嗯哈…都可以哦…要全部❤……射到我肚子里来…咻溜哼嗯…”

“那样的话就只能算一次。”战利品退出战场，居高临下地俯视着和野猫争夺饲料的家猫，“这样好了，谁接到得多等下就艹谁。”

“呜呜呜呃❤…阿士好过分唔嗯…”说归说，金发海东却放开腻在一块的人往后退，他心里清楚得很，十年前的海东大树根本不可能是自己的对手，他看到海东大树眼里厌恶盖不住的期待，觉得有点可怜又有些得意，“第一次收到阿士的简讯，第一次遇到过去的自己，两件……”

让十年后的海东闭嘴并不是一件容易的事情，他已经不是随随便便就能气到说不出话的海东大树，口技更是在各种因素下被锻炼得惊人，要是再多做限制怕是腹语都能学会。门矢士在被他念叨到萎前，迅速将蓄势待发的阴茎对准愣在一旁的海东大树，至少这样海东就会安静下来张大嘴巴伸出舌头贴过去了。

实际上海东也是这样做的。只是他比以前更懂得把握分寸，在处理自己、门矢士、他人三者的关系上找到了绝妙平衡，至少当其他人提及他俩时不再觉得是他单方面死缠烂打而是不约而同地最终选择自主规避。这种隐秘而暧昧的占有方式令实际上并不擅长拒绝别人的门矢士挑不出毛病，而门矢士的默许和纵容则会进一步加深旁人的这一印象。

就像他现在亲昵地揽住十年前的自己基本不是出于对过去自己的怀念和鼓励，只不过他认为比起海东大树被滑稽地撞到在地，还是两个本该大打出手的人因为即将到来的甘霖感激涕零地放下芥蒂握手言和的场景更容易取悦神明。毕竟他俩一起为门矢士口交的时候，门矢士比平时进入状态要快得多。

成股的精液落到他们脸上时已经散开。海东大树下意识躲避却被金发的海东搂住，只能生理性厌恶地抽搐着面部肌肉，对方贪婪的舌头几乎又要舔到他的脸，这倒是提醒了他游戏规则。

海东大树把“优待”误以为是门矢士抛来的橄榄枝。难以启齿的是，他的确有按简讯上说的做好准备，所以才会迟到，只是肯定不如装备齐全的金发海东那么到位，如今的状况更让他之前的心理建设毁于一旦。

他习惯找外因做借口，把金发海东的淫荡归结为门矢士的过错。现在的海东大树没有自信和眼前的门矢士来上一发后还能维持住自己那点可怜的“尊严”，他还在想着改变自己的命运。十年后的门矢士变得太多了，不同于当年的盲目自信和害怕被拒，他看上去确实能掌控一切也懂得收敛锋芒，这只会令人更加希望被他握在手心里接受他判处给他们的甜蜜又漫长的凌迟。

白色的液体溅到了他的睫毛上，与他想象的不同，原来精液是微凉的，至少比他的脸要凉。他合上眼，在屈辱中张开了嘴、狗一样伸长舌头，他听见几乎不可闻的嗤笑声，却分不清到底是来自上方还是耳旁又或是心底。淅淅沥沥的腥苦沿着舌苔间隙蔓延开来，又被涎水冲走一部分，暴雨中颤抖的海东大树想要赶在它们全部滴落到地毯上前卷起舌头。

“呃——！”

“嗯呵❤……”

舌头被猛地拉扯，如果不是他依然被搂着也许已经摔倒了。检查牲口一样的审视从他眯起的睑裂中烧到大脑再烧到心脏，身旁粗重的喘息包裹他的全身再碾碎他被焚烧过的尸骸，他在难以忍受的奇痒与窒息中由着潮汐一样的快感把燃成灰烬的自己和成一团软烂的稀泥。除了舌头和口腔，门矢士没有再多看他一眼就松开钳制着他的手，转而检查另一个海东嘴里的精液。他侧倒在另一个自己的肩上，头顶着另一个自己的脖子，对方喉咙里的动静穿过颅骨震得他整个人嗡嗡作响，让他没来由的想要干呕，就好像刚刚门矢士的手指压到了他的舌根。

“行了。”门矢士拍了拍金发海东的脸。

“咕嗯咕唔嗯♡…哈啊……哈哈啊❤……啧呜咻…”金发的海东吞下嘴里的东西，又握住门矢士的阴茎努力地想要吸干净着残留在马眼里的精液。

门矢士后仰着倒向沙发，他伸长脖子跟着向前膝行了几步才想起身上还挂着个小拖油瓶，脾气如今好得不得了的他自然不恼，反倒是捧着海东大树还泡在高潮余韵中昏昏沉沉的头再次亲吻起来。

“唔嗯哼♡…你输了…全都是我的…唔嗯哈啊……”比起说明情况，听上去更像是炫耀，他舔过海东大树的每一颗牙齿，要把所有的汁液搜刮干净

“呜呜哼……”仍在幻痛中的舌头十分敏感，海东大树被他吻得浑身打颤。麻痒的身体无力反抗，很快就像一杯被打翻的热牛奶，流了一茶几。

金发的海东一边低伏着头收割着属于他的战利品，一边高高撅起屁股排出体内用来扩张的假阳具。大约是已经将门矢士留在海东大树嘴里的味道吞噬殆尽，入魔一样的他撑在海东大树的头旁支起身子，另一只手取代舌头伸进他张开的口中试图挖弄喉咙好让他把已经咽下去的也通通交出来。

“玩够没有。”门矢士一脚踹那个晃个不停的屁股上，已经出来一大截随着它的扭动尾巴一样甩来甩去的假阳具总算是掉了下去。

“哈啊♡~”淫叫出声的金发海东念念不舍地从海东大树的身上起来，手脚并用地爬回门矢士的腿间，亲吻含住顶端再用手撸动柱身，“久等了哦~阿士❤”

到底是第一次有“外人”在，门矢士很快又硬了起来，但和海东保持了这么多年的关系，他也学会了找外因做借口：“现在知道急了？你屁股里不含着东西就会死吗？”

“唔呃嗯哼我♡……我是…哈啊…屁股不含着阿士给的肉棒❤哼嗯…就会死的变态…嗯嗯…”金发海东加快了吞吐的速度，“好…好难过嗯哼要死了❤…阿士…快点…快点给我哈啊♡……”

“因为是我赢了，所以阿士只会艹我一个……但是❤”被抱上沙发的金发海东转过身子面对上身还侧卧在茶几上的海东大树，扶着门矢士的东西慢慢坐下，“嗯哼…可以让你看…我是怎么哈啊…被阿士艹的♡…要好好学哦…”

“你只是单纯想被人看到自己这幅淫荡的样子吧，需要我买一面镜子给你吗？这样你以后自慰的时候也不至于腹诽我冷落你了。”

“呜哼嗯……才不是……只有阿士❤才可以看的……”

“那就好好教，你平时挨操的时候是这个样子的吗？腿张开。”

“我…我知道了…呜呜慢…轻一点啊♡…阿士…”一般来说骑乘位的时候都是海东自己动作，门矢士今天破天荒地主动顶胯，他晃晃悠悠地踩在门矢士双腿旁的沙发上，只觉得自己都要被颠下去了，湿得一塌糊涂的下身逐渐在海东大树面前展开。

随着起伏上下甩动的阴茎几乎要把前液都溅到海东大树的脸上，泛着水光荡漾的阴茎环更是看得他眼睛发直。

海东有段时间疯得厉害，像是发情期找不到宣泄口的公猫一样狂躁，说是要毁天灭地也不为过。那正是他控制不住情绪，觉得自己再也坚持不下去也无法再等下去时给自己穿的。再见面时，他甚至挂上链子叼在嘴里递到门矢士手里，说是这样自己要是找别人做肯定会被当做变态拒绝，所以门矢士绝对不可以再丢下他一个人。这个多少给门矢士造成了阴影的银环却被他视作是忠贞的牌坊、是誓约的戒指更是胜利的勋章，很难预测没有门矢士的约束他会把自己作践成什么德行。

“应该是你自己动才对吧。”

毕竟是阴影，除了海东实在是缠着吵着要玩K9外，门矢士从来不会碰那个东西。因此当门矢士将示指捅进环里时，他的喉间不由地发出了近乎欢呼的呜咽。门矢士扯着银环牵引着他努力抬起腰，但向上的操弄使得他发软的身子除了跌坐着把屁股紧贴门矢士的会阴之外什么也做不到。

“动啊，睁开眼睛看清楚自己在谁面前装清高，”门矢士咬着他身上为数不多算是有肉的耳垂，却盯着瘫坐在茶几上目瞪口呆的海东大树，“你自己是什么货色还要人教吗？”

“我…我是……”过于严厉的语气和目光让海东大树不自觉地学着“镜子”里的人大张着腿踩在茶几上，可是茶几远比“镜面”凉，冻住了那些淫秽不堪的词汇。

“呜嗯……我…我是变态！”爽到不行的金发海东睁大被情欲折磨得眯起的双眼后只剩下说话的力气，他对着“镜子”里那个年轻许多、支支吾吾的自己大声宣告，“我是被阿士踩鸡巴就会射的变态！是舔阿士鸡巴就能射的变态！是屁股不含着阿士给的肉棒就会死的变态！”

“咿……唔嗯呜呜……”

“本体”与“镜像”同时哭着射了出来，两人的精液溅在对方身上，将他们隔离开的地毯更是惨不忍睹。

门矢士就着插入的状态，将海东转过来面向自己，他像只鸵鸟一样把哭花的脸埋在在门矢士的肩窝瓮声瓮气地说话。

“我…我是真的没力气了。”

“那到此为止吧。”门矢士看着同样哭花脸的海东大树说道。

“今天就不用厕所的那个小淋浴间了，我想跟阿士一起泡澡然后留下来过夜……”

“可以，但是明天早餐归你做。”

“嗯嗯…知道了……”

在门矢士抱着他走向厕所旁边的浴室时，他终于探出头来，对着还在茶几上的海东大树做着口型：“你要是有想要的东西就自己动手。”

——这种事情，不用你教我也知道。

浴室：

“阿士真是不体贴，对以前的我太冷淡了啦！”

“你的终点不是应该由你自己决定吗？”

“呜呜阿士对我采取的是风筝政策吗，我今天就要用分手炮清算历史遗留问题！”

“你要是还有力气就去把地毯洗干净。”

海东知道，不仅沙发下的地毯已经不见了，还少了几件衣服。

“啊啊所以我才说阿士一点也不体贴！”

****END** **

09海：次♡卡❤桑

09士：你手里抱着什么鬼啊？？？不要过来啊！！！

19海：舍不得19士套不着09士，计画通り！

19士：新地毯的钱你出。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是“时间是幻觉”派，所以一切都是已经发生了的，从初遇到19士海，他们从头到尾都是在反复的博弈中影响彼此，只是09海现在还不明白（09士大概也不明白哈哈哈）…
> 
> 我看时王的时候看到夫人跟沃公公讲“你要是有想要的东西就自己动手”真的有一种过来人的沧桑感（不是），实践出真知大概就是这样
> 
> 呜呜19士海好好哦，19士又温柔又S，19海又会撒娇又会发浪，09海这种争强好胜又嫩又犟的好适合被欺负呜呜！我有个人间失格放飞自我的脑洞，首领士x恶堕条子海（不是绝望连载中那篇里还有人情味的设定）+09海不知当搞不当搞，我真的想纯走肾，不想走心和动脑子_(:з」∠)_请给我更多 **国士无双飞轮海**  
> 


End file.
